A trend in the construction industry has been to utilize smaller, more versatile machinery on the job-site. For example, mini-excavators and skid-steer loaders are often used to perform a variety of tasks. In many cases, a skid-steer loader or mini-excavator is equipped with an attachment for performing a particular task. Such attachments are typically powered by an auxiliary hydraulic circuit on the skid-steer loader or mini-excavator.
Numerous attachments exist for performing a variety of tasks. For example, attachments exist for allowing a skid-steer loader to be used as a backhoe, an earth auger, an angle broom, a drop hammer, a snowplow, a brush saw, etc. These attachments typically are designed to be quickly connected and disconnected from the skid-steer loader or other machine by an operator on the job-site. The ability to quickly change attachments on the job-site makes these smaller machines more versatile than larger machines.
Quick-disconnect couplers are often used to allow quick and convenient connection and disconnection of hydraulic lines of an attachment to the auxiliary hydraulic circuit of the machinery. These types of couplers also are often used on construction equipment or agricultural tractors for connecting auxiliary circuits that power work tools or pull behind implements. The couplers can be mounted at the end of piping, hoses or in manifolds in positions that are easily accessible to the operator when connecting an attachment. Generally the couplings are in close proximity to each other.
In general, an operator manually connects the hydraulic lines of an attachment to the auxiliary hydraulic circuit of the machine. To form the connection, a plug-like coupler part and a socket like coupler part are customarily used to couple the supply/return lines. In many instances, the connection is made while internal hydraulic pressure exists in one or both of the lines to be connected. Such internal hydraulic pressure can be residual hydraulic pressure build up in the hydraulic circuit or may be due to pressure in an attachment due to thermal expansion. Regardless, hydraulic pressure in the circuit can make forming the connection more difficult, especially with standard quick-disconnect couplers.